Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) refers to the use of multiple transmitters and receivers (multiple antennas) on wireless devices for improved performance. When two transmitters and two or more receivers are used, two simultaneous data streams can be sent, thus doubling the data rate. Various wireless standards that are based on MIMO orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) technology use an open loop mode of operation. In the open-loop MIMO mode of operation, the transmitter assumes no knowledge of the communication channel. Although the open-loop MIMO mode may be simpler to implement, it suffers performance issues. An alternative to open-loop mode is closed-loop processing, whereby channel-state information is referred from the receiver to the transmitter to precode the transmitted data for better reception. Closed-loop operation offers improved performance over open-loop operation, though not free of cost. The transmission of channel-state information from the receiver to the transmitter involves significant overhead. It is desirable, therefore, to design a reduced-feedback closed-loop mode of operation with the performance similar to that obtained using the full channel-state information feedback.